


A Long Day

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day; naturally Briar would start doing crazy things. {Briar x Cedar femslash drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I want to write more, I really do, but I'm tired and feeling slightly sick, so here's a small drabble. 
> 
> I promise to write a longer Sleeping Liar (Briar x Cedar) piece soon, but it might not be for a while. In the meantime, enjoy this small snippet of a scene I wrote at like one a.m. last night. Quality may be questionable.

Briar sighed. It had been a long day. Her classes had all been tedious, the workload heavy and the subject boring. All she wanted to do was relax, maybe drink some tea and put her feet up, forgetting this whole day had ever happened. She'd just sat down in the café with a cup of tea when she heard a youthful voice behind her.

 

"Bad day at school?"

 

Briar turned her head and opened her eyes. Cedar Wood was standing there. Briar blinked. Cedar seemed nice, it's just that they weren't really close friends.

 

"Yeah, classes were a bore, you know how the story goes," Briar said with a sigh.

 

"Does this story have a happy ending?" Cedar asked. Briar blinked again, shocked. Cedar was just one surprise after another. She could have almost sworn the girl was ... flirting with her.

 

What the heck. Briar was tired, and it had been a really long day.

 

She reached up, pulling Cedar down to her level, and kissed her square on the lips, closing her eyes.

 

When she opened them again Cedar was still staring at her, looking like she was about to pass out.

 

Whoops.

 

"I'm sorry," Briar apologized, "I thought you were -"

 

"It's okay," Cedar interrupted and smiled. "I liked it. And I can't lie anyway, so you know I'm telling the truth." She giggled.

 

It must have been a really, really long day, because Briar had liked it too.


End file.
